As the importance and ubiquity of optical communication systems increases, it becomes increasingly important to be able to accurately and efficiently monitor the optical communication system in order to ensure proper operation of the optical communication system. The importance of accurate and efficient monitoring increases as optical traffic signals are implemented comprising components with multiple polarizations (e.g., dual-polarization signals). It is increasingly important to be able to monitor the optical communication system in a cost-effective manner, as well as monitor in-line with other components of the optical communication system.